


The Horrible Truth

by Summer_Story



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: And I like Sherlock and Star Trek, Gen, Just ignores this all, So I'm being creative, Sometimes..... I like to be creative, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrible Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just.... something I came up with while I was at work.

They appear in the first "care" package Mycroft sends him.

 

A small syringe with a clear liquid and a note explaining it as a energy booster from Baskerville. His brother's hand writing notes uncertainty and Sherlock feels like he should be worried. However he can't because he realizes he needs all the help he can get.

 

He finds a vain easily.

 

The scar tissue from past needles however, causes an annoying problem. But he inserts finally and presses down the plunger. The liquid is surprisingly cool and makes it uncomfortable but a few hours later he feels better then he has since his plunge from St. Bart's.

 

It isn't till three years later, when he's taking the first official shower in years, that he realizes his body is not as it should be. There is weight and muscle there that he did not put on. He does not look like he has spent three years moving from one hell to another.

 

These observations are confirmed when he steps from the shower and a military man is standing with his brother who is pale and clearly upset.

 

"What have you done?"

 

But the military man answers before Mycroft can.

 

"Mycroft Holmes does not have that clearance.  Come with me, sir."

 

And he is escorted out, casting a glance back to his brother who is crying for the first time in years.

 

There are 72 others like him. He figures this out by observing the papers he passes when they bring him in.

 

He is placed with five others. Some are clueless like him; the rest clearly volunteered. They are the last of the experiment.

 

While he knows, combined and enhanced as they are now, they could over run the facility but there is a drowsiness and he realizes they have been drugged. Sherlock's last thoughts are of John at his headstone and how he won't be able to correct the mistake he made three years ago.

 

He is disoriented and confused when he wakes up. There are lights shining and then the faint noise of machines.

 

And then hands hauling him up.

 

It's the 23rd century.

 

His world is long gone but he prides himself in adapting quickly and hiding his anxiety.  

 

The man that has found him and the other 72, is under the impression that he, Sherlock, will do what the man ask.

 

Exploit the 21st century and it's craving for blood and war.

 

They do not know who he is. The ship that carried them into space, suffered damage and even the advanced technology cannot recall the records.

 

So he thinks back to the shows John made him watched.

 

Thinks to the few characters within those shows that he found a vague liking of and chooses his name.

 

"My name is... Khan."

  
And he will find and free his 72 crew members and avenge what was done to them so long ago.


End file.
